


*Will beta for you* (Not a story just an announcement/offer)

by SparklingDisneyPrincess



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), The Flash (TV 2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just want to edit your fics, I love all these ships and will gladly read and edit your work, Please send them my way so I have something to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDisneyPrincess/pseuds/SparklingDisneyPrincess
Summary: Hello Ao3 content creators! I'm looking to pass quarantine by spending some time editing your works of fanfiction. I enjoy reading works for all the ships that I put this post under and would really love reading and editing your work!
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Barry Allen/Iris West, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	*Will beta for you* (Not a story just an announcement/offer)

Thanks for taking interest in my post! I'll leave the link to my Tumblr account here so you can contact me there if you are interested in having me beta for you.

https://sparklingdisneyprincess.tumblr.com/

Also if it bothers you that I posted this here even though it isn't a story I apologize, I just wanted to be able to reach as many people as possible. I know a lot of people would enjoy having someone beta for them and I am happy to provide that service!


End file.
